


A Romance of Stealth and Fluff

by Stacysmash



Series: Winter Olympics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Figure Skater Akaashi and Oikawa, Figure Skater Hinata, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff in first chapter, Hinata isn't as innocent as he looks, M/M, No Angst, Rating will go up!, Sexual Tension, Snowboarder Terushima, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter Olympics AU, akaoi, oiaka, smut in second, spin off fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: It's only been a few days since the Olympics have started and already Terushima's had his share of "sexcapades". He's set on keeping things light and fun in the midst of the competitions, but one adorable figure skater has the potential to change everything.Sequel/Spin-off ofA Romance of Olympic ProportionsTakes place between ch 3 & 4. Recommended you read it first





	1. Chapter 1

It was the first time that Terushima had taken the opportunity of exploring the city that was hosting the Games that year. He had a healthy curiosity about it when he first arrived but that was easily trumped by the vast number of hotties packed into the Olympic Village, all of them potential fuckbuddies that could make these two weeks some of the most exhilarating of his life. Within a few days, he’s had a few frisky encounters, a couple of them resulting in full-blown sexcapades and he was only just getting revved up. 

And suddenly his whole perspective had been flipped upside down by an adorable figure skater with wild red hair and a smile that could melt the coldest of hearts. It tickled a fiendish side of him to kidnap Hinata away from his mentor and competitor, Oikawa Tooru, and set off on a little adventure in a foreign city where neither of them spoke the language. Actually, it was the first time in a long while that he was thinking with a different part of his body other than his dick. He wasn’t sure what part of him it was, but it made his skin tingle and his stomach hasn’t stopped somersaulting.

“Terushima-san! What do you think of this one?”

He turned around and squinted, the combination of Hinata’s hair with a hat made up of every color of the rainbow in zigzagging patterns was enough to burn his retinas. “It’s cute, but I don’t think it does you justice.”

Hinata cocked his head like a puppy. “What do you mean?”

“Take a look at yourself in the mirror for a second. It’s so bright, it distracts from your cute face. But if we try this one,” he said, swapping the rainbow hat with a hunter green one instead, “see the difference? That other one is for people with boring hair and ugly faces. This one frames your face nicely and makes your hair stand out even more.”

“Oooooh, I see! Then for you, I think… this one!” He plucked a navy-blue hat from the pile and slipped it over Terushima’s head. Giggling, Hinata tugged his face next to his so they could admire their reflections together. 

Terushima’s cheeks were blossoming with pink. He wanted to attribute it to the warmth of the store and wearing a winter hat, plus the proximity of Hinata next to him. But he couldn’t deny that he was feeling a bit overwhelmed by Hinata’s easy affection. It was obvious that Hinata treated most people that way, but it wasn’t something Terushima often experienced. 

“Looks like you’ve got a knack for this,” he praised Hinata as he rubbed the top of his head. Hinata closed his eyes and scrunched up his nose, making him seem even more like a little kid. “How old are you again?” 

“Huh? I’m twenty-two.”

Terushima sighed. Even if he wasn’t thinking with his dick (well, not completely), he couldn’t be too careful. 

“You’re awfully cute for twenty-two.”

“Oh yeah? How old are you?” 

“Twenty-three.”

Hinata rolled his eyes. “Like you’re one to talk. You’re only one year older and I think you’re super cute!” 

Without waiting for him to respond, Hinata raced off to a rack of scarves, leaving Terushima behind with his lips pressed tight and his cheeks burning even hotter. Just that morning, Amalia had called him cute but somehow it didn’t hold the same weight as when Hinata said it. Everything felt more genuine coming from him.

He smiled as Hinata turned around with a scarf wrapped around his neck. Although it was covered in a wild print, he had managed to pick one out with subdued colors with a green that matched his hat perfectly. Hinata also presented another scarf in his hands, indicating that he wanted to wrap it around Terushima. 

As he eagerly slipped through the store, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Slipping it out, he saw it was a text from Kuroo. 

** _Kuroo_ ** _: Hey, what are you doing with Chibi-chan and please tell me it’s innocent_

He snickered and showed it to Hinata who laughed even louder.

“Why is everybody like that?”

“Like what?” Terushima asked as he wrapped the scarf Hinata gave him around his neck and grabbed a few more for good measure.

“As if I’m some pure child that needs protecting from the world. It’s so frustrating.”

“It’s because you’re cute.”

“We already talked about this, you’re just as cute!”

Terushima giggled and wrapped his arm around Hinata, holding his phone up in front of them. “Smile! Perfect, that’s going to be my new background.”

“Really?”

“Yup. Back to the subject, even if I am cute, it’s not innocent cute. Nobody would look at me and think I’m innocent and they would be right. You, on the other hand, you’re like a cute little puppy that everyone wants to fawn over and protect.”

“Ugh, that’s just it! Nobody needs to protect me, look!” he said, pulling up his coat and shirt. Terushima got a good look over his muscular body underneath and suddenly his mind went _dick dick dick _like an internal horny clock. He cleared his throat and grabbed Hinata’s hands to pull them down.

“Of course, you’re strong. You’re an Olympic athlete. That’s not what they’re talking about when they say you need protecting. There are a lot of people out there who would love to manipulate you and get you into bed. It’s easy to be taken advantage of, even if you’re experienced.”

Hinata heaved a heavy sigh. “I know, and I get that. But I wouldn’t mind getting a little experience. Most of my life is wrapped up in training and my coach and Tooru can be so suffocating any time I have a little break.”

Terushima smiled reassuringly. “Give me a minute to shoot him back a text so he doesn’t worry. Then you and I can go back to having fun without anyone suffocating you.”

“Oh, it’s okay if it’s you, Terushima-san!”

Terushima groaned. “Please don’t say that you’ll give me ideas.”

“Good,” he giggled and proceeded to unravel their scarves. 

Terushima’s situation was rapidly becoming less of a _will he sleep with Hinata_ and more of a _when_. He didn’t want to take advantage of him, he was never about that. But Hinata was obviously interested in him and he knew how he would feel being in his shoes if everyone tried to keep him from having a little fun. 

Once he went a few texts off to Kuroo, he turned back to Hinata and grinned. “You like the hat, right?”

Hinata beamed. “Yeah! I think I’ll get it.”

“No, you won’t.”

“I won’t?”

“Nope. I’m going to get it for you!” Terushima declared, whipping the hat off Hinata’s head and bounded toward the cashier.

“Wait, let me get yours then.”

“Don’t worry about it. This is a gift from me, just enjoy it.”

After Terushima dropped the hats on the counter, Hinata blew his lips in a raspberry as he leaned into Terushima’s side. “Fine,” he pouted and all Terushima wanted to do was kiss those cute protruding lips.

“Tell you what. When we get out of here, you can buy me some hot chocolate.”

Hinata gasped, his whole body perking up at the idea. “Okay!” 

After paying for the hats and pulling them on, they slipped out of the shop into the brisk air. Terushima slipped his arm around Hinata’s shoulders without even thinking about it and Hinata’s instantly wrapped around his waist. How was it that he fit so perfectly against him that it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

“There’s a place over there, let’s go get some,” he murmured against Hinata’s head and he grinned as his body shivered against him.

“Yeah, let’s go! And it’s my treat, don’t forget.”

“I won’t. So, tell me, how did you get into figure skating?”

“Oh, it was so cool! I was really young, and it was blizzarding outside. It was frustrating because I was cooped up in the house and mom wouldn’t let me go play in the snow until the blizzard stopped. So, Natsu and I— Natsu is my little sister, by the way— we sat around watching the Olympics and figure skating happened to be on. 

At first, I thought it was a little dumb with the shiny costumes and dramatic movements, but then this young guy came on and changed everything! His costume wasn’t too frilly, but it was…”

As they joined the line for the drink stand, Terushima took the opportunity to glance down at Hinata after his words drifted off. “It was…?”

“Um, sorry, it was kind of fluid, if that makes sense. Like he was made of water. It was really sexy.”

Terushima snorted. “_How_ old were you?”

“Old enough for me to realize that I preferred the men’s bodies in those tight costumes more than the women’s.”

“Hmm, I see. What would you do if you saw me in one of those outfits?”

Hinata gazed up at him, his lips curled in a sinful little smirk and his eyes shining with mischief. “Luckily, I know exactly how to get those costumes off quickly. Although, with you, I’d probably take my time with it.”

“Well, wearing a figure skating costume just jumped to the top of my bucket list.”

Hinata giggled. “Anyways, the skater on TV happened to be on Japan’s team. He was older than me, of course, already a teenager. But he was on the shorter side like me and when I watched him soar above the ice, twisting his body in mid-air, I was completely hooked. His nickname was the Little Giant, and it was my dream to be just like him. Maybe even compete against him, but he’s already retired,” he sighed forlornly.

“Really? What happened to him?”

“I don’t know. I would have heard if it was an injury, but he just disappeared! For a while, it was difficult to find my motivation again for skating, but Tooru helped me a lot through that. He’s practically been a second coach for me even though our skating styles are completely different.”

“What’s his like?”

“Graceful. He can’t do jumps as high as I can, but his presentation is off the charts. And he can do more difficult jumps but that comes from his hard work and experience. I’ll get there someday.”

“But didn’t you say you jump higher? Isn’t that what makes it difficult?”

Hinata laughed. “No, there’s _way_ more that goes into it. I don’t want to bore you though.”

“I can’t imagine you ever boring me.”

“Thanks,” Hinata said softly, burrowing himself deep in his coat to hide his blushing cheeks. “Oh, we’re next!”

After receiving their hot chocolates and their arms fastened back around each other, they wandered around the town, chatting as they peeked into shop windows along the sidewalk. Once Hinata had boggled Terushima’s mind completely with the technicalities of the jumps and point systems, it was Hinata’s turn to ask a million questions about snowboarding.

Terushima couldn’t remember the last time he’d had such a long conversation with someone. His attention span usually wandered within the first few exchanges, but there was something about Hinata’s bright demeanor that held him captive. His energy was insatiable, boosting even more with the high dose of sugar from the hot chocolate, and he was simply fun to listen to. There were times when he wasn’t even using real worlds, opting instead for a slew of sound effects to make his point. Terushima loved it, surprised he could follow it at all.

Hinata’s demeanor took a drastic change, however, when he stopped dead and his entire body stiffened. “Oh no,” he whispered and Terushima craned his head around to see what he was looking at. Panic fluttered in his veins when he spotted Oikawa heading right for them, his usually handsome face twisted with irritation. 

“Come on, this way,” Terushima whispered, grabbing Hinata’s hand and tugging him into the closest shop he could find. The air inside was warm and fragrant to the point it made him dizzy. He winced as he looked around, seeing that it was a high-end beauty shop with soaps and lotions made from exotic materials. Just the sort of place he’d imagine Oikawa to enter.

It was too late to back out, however, so Terushima pulled Hinata to the end of the shop where they could linger by the window behind a mountain of hand creams. He flashed the worker behind the counter a charming smile, and her suspicious frown faded as she giggled and went about her work.

“Pretend you’re shopping,” he said softly in Hinata’s ear, tugging his hat even lower over his hair. If Oikawa did spot them from outside the window, at least he wouldn’t recognize Hinata from behind. They both stiffened when Oikawa finally came into view, wandering past the window and pausing to gaze up and down the street. 

“What do we do? If he gives up looking for us now, he’ll come in here. This is his favorite cream,” Hinata hissed, pointing at the boxes in front of him.

Terushima rolled his eyes. “I knew it. Sorry, I panicked.”

“Hinata?”

They both yelped in unison and whirled around. A young man around Terushima’s age stood in front of them and Terushima was momentarily stunned by his cool demeanor and breathtaking appearance. His green eyes were warm as he smiled down at Hinata and rubbed his hand over the hat in lieu of petting his hair, but his gaze turned calculating once it locked on Terushima.

“Akaashi-san! What are you doing here?”

“Just browsing for gifts. My mother and sister would murder me if I didn’t bring anything back for them. Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine. This is Terushima Yuuji. He’s a snowboarder.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Terushima. I’m Akaashi Keiji, figure skater for Japan.”

“Ah, another senpai of Hinata’s then,” Terushima chuckled nervously. He was already preparing himself for another round of threats pertaining to Hinata’s virginity when Akaashi smiled.

“I’m not sure if I have the right to be called his senpai. Although I’m skating for Japan, I currently train in Canada.”

“Oh, you can do that?”

“Of course, he can!” Hinata laughed. “Lots of skaters train in different countries, usually to find an awesome coach.”

“Yes, I used to train at the same rink as Hinata, however… well, let’s just say I wanted to have a coach that wasn’t spread so thin. It’s difficult competing with Oikawa when he was already a star.”

“Hmm, that makes sense. My coach just has me and Kuroo to worry about and half the time they’re both mentoring me. It makes me feel a bit spoiled… and ganged up on.”

Akaashi snickered. “So, why are you both hiding over here?”

Terushima and Hinata shared an urgent look at the reminder and glanced out the window. Oikawa was still standing there with his phone to his ear and even through the glass, they could hear his frustrated voice. 

“Oh, I see. Hinata, you’re not skipping practice, are you?”

“What? No! We already did warm-ups today and I don’t have anything else scheduled until early tomorrow. It’s just that Oikawa’s being overly-protective, as usual.”

Akaashi hummed and gazed out the window, a sly smile spreading across his lips. “Perhaps a distraction would be more effective than hiding.”

“But how would I distract him without giving myself away?”

“I didn’t say _you _should be the distraction,” he said, running his long fingers through his hair. “Give me a few minutes and then you’ll be in the clear. Terushima was it?”

“Yeah?”

“Break Hinata’s heart and—”

“I know, I know. Don’t worry, he’s safe with me.”

“Hm, we’ll see. Hinata, have fun,” Akaashi said with a wink and wandered out of the shop, straightening his pea coat and scarf. He looked like something straight out of a magazine and while Terushima never thought about dressing so elegantly, he wondered if he should give it a shot sometime if that was the result.

They leaned around the hand cream display and watched as Oikawa jerked, surprised by Akaashi’s sudden appearance.

“Come on, let’s get closer,” Hinata whispered, his eyes large with intrigue.

“What? Why?!”

“Maybe we can hear what they’re saying.”

“Better chance he’ll spot us in here though.”

Hinata blinked and looked back at him over his shoulder. “Are you _afraid_ of him? Of Tooru?”

“No! Okay, he’s a little intimidating. I just don’t want him to interrupt our fun.”

“Neither do I.” 

If Hinata’s smile grew any brighter, Terushima was in danger of being burnt to a crisp. He bit his lip and averted his gaze back to the pair out the window. It was fascinating, seeing the change in demeanor from Oikawa as gazed back at Akaashi. His eyes were narrowed, sizing up the other man thoroughly. Terushima could tell that he esteemed Akaashi as a worthy competitor, otherwise he wouldn’t be so on guard. Whether it was for skating or because they were both so damn good looking, he wasn’t sure. 

His eyes widened as he watched Akaashi step closer to Oikawa, reaching up to flick a few snowflakes from his wavy hair. His smile was lethal in the sexiest way possible and Terushima didn’t miss the way Oikawa’s cheeks brightened and his throat bobbing with a gulp. His expression, on the other hand, didn’t waver from its competitive gaze. 

As Akaashi’s hand came down, he slipped his fingers down the lapel of Oikawa’s coat.

“Damn, he’s good, isn’t he?”

“Yeah! He’s a lot like Tooru, sexy.”

Terushima frowned and propped his head on top of Hinata’s. “You think they’re sexy?”

“Not as sexy as you, if that’s what you’re getting at.”

Terushima grinned and circled his arms around Hinata’s waist. “Good. Hey, I think it’s working!”

Outside the window, Akaashi had sidled up to Oikawa and linked their arms together. As they wandered away, Akaashi glanced behind him through the window and winked, whether he could see them or not.

“Akaashi-san is a genius! Let’s go!” 

“Wait, let’s make sure the coast is completely clear.”

“Fiiiiiine.”

Terushima chuckled and pressed himself against the door of the shop. He opened it slowly and peeked around it, but already he could see Akaashi and Oikawa in the distance entering a restaurant. It was getting to be around dinner, so chances were they’d be in there a while. 

“Damn, he is good. I think we’re safe. Ready?”

“Ready!” Hinata cheered, grabbing Terushima’s hand and bursting out of the shop. “It’s snowing!” 

The sky was darkened prematurely with the thick clouds forming above the town. The streetlamps lining the street were flickering on, illuminating soft clusters of snowflakes falling around them. Despite the town being crowded with tourists, reporters, and athletes, the snow seemed to hush everything around them to a gentle murmur. 

There was nothing better to Terushima than being out in the crisp winter air while it was snowing. He wasn’t crazy about the cold itself, but with their hands joined and Hinata’s laugh tickling his ears like the sweetest music, the air felt more refreshing than anything. Smiling at the pure white adornment over Hinata’s hat, hair, and cute little nose, Terushima couldn’t resist leaning down and kissing his cheek.

Hinata stilled immediately and looked up at him, his warm brown eyes wide with shock. 

“Oh, I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have done that without asking and, shit, we only met a few hours ago. I’m—”

“It’s okay!”

Terushima raised his eyebrows. “It’s okay?”

Hinata’s head nodded furiously as he took a step closer, giving his lips a quick lick. “I really like you, Terushima-san. I wouldn’t mind if you kissed me again.” His expression changed into something borderline indecent as he whispered, “I wouldn’t mind you kissing me a lot of places.”

“Oh?” Terushima snickered, lifting Hinata’s chin with his finger. “Anywhere specific?”

“Well, I have a list but most of them wouldn’t be appropriate for right here. But there is one place that might be okay.”

Instead of saying it out loud, Hinata reached up to cup Terushima’s face and lifted himself on his toes. His breath shuddered against Terushima’s lips, his eyes large and searching. Terushima smiled reassuringly and wrapped his arms around him, leaning his head closer. Just to be sure, he hesitated just before brushing their lips together, allowing their noses to graze together.

Hinata giggled and bridged the gap himself, his lips cool and slightly cracked from the wind. Terushima made a mental note to rehydrate them with his favorite lip balm once he got Hinata back to his room. His intention wasn't to lure Hinata to sleep with him, but he wanted to give Hinata something that no one else seemed willing to: a chance to experiment sexually in a safe environment. Terushima was willing to be everything Hinata wanted, and nothing more.


	2. Chapter 2

Terushima released a sigh when he peeked inside his room, finding the beds remade and Kuroo was nowhere to be seen.

“Come on, the coast is clear,” he whispered, and they giggled as they slipped inside. 

“Why are we whispering?”

“I don’t know, it’s just fun.”

Hinata snorted as he unzipped his coat. “You’re cute, Terushima-san.”

“None of that, remember?”

“Oh, right… Yuuji.”

Hinata’s cheeks were already bright from the cold but just from saying his given name set them on fire. How _that_ flustered him when he was whispering naughty things to Terushima all the way up the elevator without blinking an eye was beyond him. It was going to be painful resisting the urge to tease him once they got into things.

“Okay, first things first, get comfortable.”

“Okay!” 

Hinata kicked off his shoes and tossed his coat and hat onto a nearby chair. He ran for the closest bed launched himself onto it, giggling as he rolled across the mattress.

“Whoops, sorry, not that one. Kuroo will kill me if we do anything on his bed.”

Without waiting for Hinata to move, Terushima scooped him up bridal style and tossed him onto his own bed as Hinata laughed.

“He’s not going to show up unexpectedly, is he?”

Terushima hummed and glanced at his phone. He sent Kuroo a warning text a while ago, but it was still unread. 

“I think maybe he’s a bit preoccupied himself,” he said with a smirk.

“Good for him. I hope he got lucky with Daichi-san.”

“Same, it’ll keep him busy. Speaking of getting busy…” Terushima opened the bedside table and pulled out various items. There were the essentials, condoms and lube, but also a few luxuries such as vibrators, cock rings, and anal beads. Hinata’s eyes were huge as he looked over them all and it could have been Terushima’s imagination, but he swore he spotted a little drool on his lip.

“Wow, are we going to use all these things?!”

Terushima laughed. “No, but I wanted to talk about what you specifically wanted to do.”

“Anything.”

“Come on, this is important. You haven’t done anything, right?”

“I jack off just like anybody.”

“I mean with someone else or using any of these toys.”

“No, I haven’t done anything like that yet.”

“This is the thing, Shoyou,” he started softly, pressing his lips together to hold back a laugh at the way Hinata shivered from hearing his name, “whether or not you want to use this stuff at this moment and experience everything, once we get into it, you may get very nervous. Sex is amazing, but it’s only as good as you and your partner make it. How about this: we start slowly without any toys or gimmicks and if after that you want to push it, we’ll try them out. Does that sound fair?”

Hinata beamed back at him and nodded. “Yeah, we can do that! I’ll be excited about anything I do with you.”

“Trust me, the feeling is mutual.”

“Really? Even with all the partners you’ve had before?”

There was no hint of jealousy in Hinata’s voice as he asked, only pure curiosity. Regardless, it still made Terushima wince although he wasn’t sure why.

“Of course. I’ve never had a partner like you before. I’m dying to know where your sensitive parts are, the areas that will make you gasp when I graze my fingers across them.” As he spoke, he stretched out his fingers and stroked down Hinata’s cheek and onto his throat. As his fingertip passed by his vein, he could feel his trilling pulse under his warm skin. 

Hinata didn’t seem nervous though. He beamed up at Terushima, eyes shining and expectant. Typically, he had a plan of how to proceed into sexual territory and considering it was Hinata’s first time with anyone, he _should_ have a plan. But he was progressively melting in Hinata’s radiant presence and he couldn’t resist cupping his face and pulling him into a soft kiss. 

A giggle bubbled between them and Hinata’s arms wrapped around his neck. Terushima ran his hands down them, marveling at the hard muscle of his biceps and shoulders, and slid his fingers all the way down to his waist. Hinata didn’t even flinch as he snuck his fingers underneath his sweater and stroked over his bare back.

The kisses were warm and sweet at first, but Hinata’s energy was bursting at the seams. His lips sloppily smacked against Terushima’s and eagerly slipped his tongue inside. Terushima was ready to slow him down before it became catastrophic, as many messy kisses could be, but Hinata’s tongue skillfully grazed the roof of his mouth and then slipped against his own. He moaned before he could hold back and gripped tighter around Hinata’s waist. More than ever, he was certain that Hinata was a playful demon wrapped up in an angel costume.

The thought didn’t scare him off at all and he began tugging Hinata’s sweater up. Immediately, Hinata pulled back from the kiss and held his arms straight in the air, even more excited than before. Terushima snickered and pulled it off, tossing the garment on the floor. He sank his fingers in Hinata’s fluffed hair and took a long moment to survey his exposed torso.

It was hard to know what the other Olympic sports required as far as physical fitness regimes, but it was clear to him in that moment that figure skating was intense. Hinata’s body was made of pure muscle and he didn’t realize it before, but he was slightly stockier than Terushima would be if they were the same height. He let out a low whistle as his eyes traveled over every muscle on his shoulders and down his chest. As he finally tore his eyes from Hinata’s body long enough to meet his eyes, he found him gazing back at him with a smug grin.

“I’m really sexy, huh?”

Terushima barked out a laugh and reached down to scoop Hinata up in his arms. “You brat, you know you are.”

He blew a raspberry against Hinata’s chest as he shuffled him further back on the bed, filling the room with his sweet laughter. They both fell together onto the mattress with a grunt and Terushima took the opportunity to plant messy kisses all over Hinata’s skin as he fumbled with his pants. He grinned as Hinata became a mess of giggles and hitched breaths, his fingers twining around Terushima’s hair. 

As soon as his pants were pulled off, Hinata sat up and took the chance to yank Terushima’s hoodie off as well. He didn’t even pause once it was off along with his T-shirt. While Terushima was still standing in front of the bed, Hinata went to work undoing his pants as well while trying to consume every inch of him with his eyes.

“You’re so sexy, Yuuji!”

He already knew that but coming from Hinata was a whole other level. “Thanks, Sho. I’m glad you think so.”

“You’re like muscular, but so lean! I bet you’re really flexible!”

“I, uh, can be!” he chuckled, scratching the back of his head. His breath hitched suddenly as the rest of his body was exposed and Hinata shoved his pants and underwear to the floor. He was already getting hard from the kissing but when Hinata put his face right in front of his cock to inspect it, all the blood in his body rushed to that area. 

Hinata’s eyes widened and he flicked his tongue over his lips. Terushima groaned and covered his eyes; as much as he craved to feel Hinata’s lips on his cock, it was his first sexual experience. The last thing he wanted to do was pressure him.

“Um, Shoyou? How about you lay down and we’ll get started.”

“What’s wrong with how we are now?” he asked, his voice deeper than usual. 

Before Terushima could answer, he felt a light touch at the base of his shaft. He gasped and removed his hands, getting an eyeful of Hinata’s hands stroking down his length. His warm breath washed over his sensitive skin and Terushima shivered with anticipation. Hinata noticed and gazed up at him with large eyes that were way too fascinated to be innocent.

“Can I try it, Yuuji?”

He gulped as his heart raced in his chest. With a calming breath, he reached down to stroke Hinata’s cheek, trailing his fingers down his jaw until his thumb reached Hinata’s lips. The very corner of them quirked up in a smirk and Hinata opened them just wide enough to suck against the pad of his thumb. 

Biting back a groan, Terushima nodded quickly. “If you want, baby. This is your chance to do what you’ve dreamed of and I gotta say, I’m really excited to do anything with you. You’re gorgeous.”

Hinata’s grin spread wider and he teasingly grazed his teeth over his thumb. Terushima grimaced trying to maintain control but Hinata finally took pity on him, giggling as he leaned back.

“Let me know if I do anything wrong. I want to make you feel good!”

Without waiting for any reply, Hinata ran his tongue thoroughly over his lips and pressed them against the head of his cock. Terushima’s breath shuddered as it was slowly immersed in the wet heat of Hinata’s mouth. The tongue he admired so much rubbed against the bottom ridge of his shaft, giving delicious friction as sucked more of him in. He kept his lips tight around him, not so much that it was uncomfortable but enough to activate every sensitive nerve on his cock. 

Terushima breathed through it, trying to maintain control for the time being. It wasn’t as if he’d never had a BJ before, but seeing Hinata’s pink lips around his cock was just as sexy as feeling it. 

“Don’t push yourself,” he whispered as Hinata’s lips drew closer to the base of his shaft. He was craving to feel his head graze the back of Hinata’s throat, but tears were already gathering in the corners of his eyes. Terushima smiled and after wiping them away, he slipped his hands into his soft hair and gently pulled him back. 

Hinata hummed as he obeyed, the vibrations tickling straight into him. His breath hitched and Hinata’s eyes immediately flicked up to him, excited about his reaction. He didn’t do it right away, keeping his lips tight as he moved his head back. Just before reaching the head, his tongue swirled around it and Terushima’s fingers tightened in his hair.

It was odd how a giggle felt around his cock as opposed to a hum. It wasn’t as tantalizing, but it was both adorable and provoking. Terushima narrowed his eyes down at him and pushed a little on the back of Hinata’s head.

“A little faster now but be careful of your teeth. Good job with that tongue, Shoyou.”

Hinata’s face was shining from the praise and he promptly turned his attention back to the cock in his mouth. He closed his eyes and pushed forward, moaning the entire time. Soon it was mixed with Terushima’s voice, unable to hold back any longer. It was impossible considering that no matter how amazing it felt to him, Hinata seemed just as turned on as he was. 

As he became more comfortable, Hinata settled into a steady pace, every time moving a fraction faster than before. Terushima wanted to close his eyes and savor every suck and stroke of Hinata’s lips, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight of it. It was only when Hinata’s fingers trailed up the backs of his thighs that he squeezed his eyes shut as a needy whine escaped his lips. 

He had expected that Hinata would be hastier than he was being, but Terushima had the feeling that he’d done _a lot_ of research before and most likely experimented with himself. He wanted Hinata to grab his ass and go to town on his cock, but Hinata was surprisingly patient with it. When his fingers reached the tops of his thighs, they lingered there, grazing over the sensitive skin where his cheeks met his thighs. 

Slowly his fingers spread out and stroked up over his cheeks. Terushima bit hard on his bottom lip, trying hard to hold back any more embarrassing sounds. Hinata’s fingertips were so light, it was driving him crazy. Even as they reached his lower back, they curved back down and trailed in random formations over his ass. 

He glanced down to find Hinata’s eyes closed, lips glistening from his spit. It took every ounce of self-control to keep from bucking into his mouth. He was sure Hinata would be down for being fucked in the mouth one day, but it wasn’t time for that yet. 

But he seemed to pick up on Terushima’s urgency and he pumped harder, swallowing even more of his cock than before. Finally, his hands gripped onto Terushima’s ass as his lips slipped faster over his cock. Terushima’s body shuddered and he tipped his head back, breathing hard as waves of pleasure flowed over him. 

Hinata was still positioned on the edge of the bed, but he could feel more of him as his hair stroked against his stomach whenever his lips grazed the base. His arms wrapped around Terushima’s ass and pulled him closer, making the thrusts shallower but deeper. He compensated by sucking harder and tasting every inch of him with his tongue. 

Terushima whispered encouragements to the air, telling him how good he was and how he was driving him crazy. Soon he couldn’t mutter any intelligible words at all, his voice rising as he drew closer to his orgasm. His fingers dug into Hinata’s muscular back and received a deep moan in return. 

“Ahhh, Sho! I’m going to—”

He tapped at his back, alerting his ascent but Hinata stayed where he was. Terushima couldn’t hold back any longer and he released straight into Hinata’s mouth. He heard him give a cry of surprise and felt his back stiffen under his hands, but he couldn’t stop at that point, giving shallow thrusts into his lips to finish. There was no complaint from Hinata though, running his tongue over his shaft to coax out everything he had.

Terushima stared up at the ceiling, filling his lungs with refreshing air as he came back to coherency. His eyes fluttered as he heard lips smacking and gasped when a tongue flicked against his oversensitive cock. He gazed down at Hinata, watching as he licked up every drop of cum he could find as if it was delicious. 

When he caught Terushima staring at him, he beamed up at him with shining eyes and bright red cheeks. “That was amazing! You really seemed to enjoy it! You weren’t faking it, were you?”

Terushima released a hoarse laugh and cupped Hinata’s cheeks. “Sho, you don’t fake an orgasm like that. Fuck, you’re a natural.” 

“I am?! GAH, that’s so— I’m just so happy you liked it! What are we going to do now?!”

Terushima reached under his arms and hurled him further onto the bed. He smirked as Hinata flopped on the mattress, his hard and neglected cock bouncing from the movement. Slinking onto the mattress, Terushima crawled over Hinata until he hovered right over him

For once, Hinata was still, his chest heaving with deep breaths. His eyes were wide and expectant, pursed lips curled at the edges. Terushima eased down and grazed his tongue over his lips, getting just a taste before lifting himself up again.

“I’m going to return the favor. Pay attention, Sho. You may be a natural, but that doesn’t mean you can’t learn anything.” 

“I’m ready!” Hinata whispered loudly, his hands already gripping onto the bedding underneath him. 

Terushima snickered and dragged his tongue sensuously over his lips. Hinata shivered underneath him, showing his excitement for what was to come. It was always a point of pride for Terushima to show his lovers a good time but at that moment, it had nothing to do with that. He wanted to send Hinata to Nirvana with his lovemaking, to give him the greatest experience of his life. He wanted to give him everything he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know it's been 84 years since I've updated the main fic, but now that this is finished and a lot of my to-do list is being checked off, I should finally have time to get back to it! Btw I adore TeruHina, it's such a sweet, sunshine ship!!

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to have this as one whole one shot but I thought it would be better to separate the smut in case someone just wants to experience the fluff. That and I had to stop working on this because I've had some tooth-pain related migraines the past few days and it hurts to smile, and this fic was killing me because Terushima and Hinata are so cute!!! I'm also working on the third chapter of Sins of our Fathers and another sequel fic for one of my other series, but I'm not telling you which one *evil cackle* Tooth pain should be gone soon though so I can jump back into this and the next chapter of Olympic Proportions as well (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧


End file.
